Dress The Veins
Dress The Veins is the thirty-ninth fanmade case in PetersCorporal's fangame and the sixth one in the Residential Zone district. Characters Introduced *Ximena Rodeland (Beauty therapist) *Eisuke Tamaoshi (Deceased footballer) Case Background Lindsey Vain left the police station as it was her free day, but Alan Smith stopped her to check if it was true. He found out it was also the player's free day, so both left and went to Lindsey's hairdresser shop. There, they met Octavius Keys but also a dead body inside the shop. The barber, Miguel Llanos was interrogated and the victim was identified as Paula Thomas, a lesbian that Octavius had heard about, as she was always seen in gay pride parades. The hairdresser, Natasha Dakes (who had met the player during the events of the case in the foundry) was also added to the list of suspects along with a makeup artist, Ximena Rodeland. The murder weapon hadn't been found yet, Evan Day hadn't even showed up at the headquarters yet and the team couldn't figure out how the killer had escaped leaving the shop key-locked. After talking, Lindsey and Octavius considered the possibility of the killer having an accomplice, so the team started looking for them in the building which was next door to the shop. It also shared a wall with the garden and the murder weapon was found there, so it was actually a good place to look for clues. This investigation ended up in two possible accomplices: El Pantera and Barbara Thacks, who were now living in that building. After investigating the garden for a second time, the team found a green plastic bottle and a torn photo. The bottle revealed that Natasha knew Paula very well despite having said she'd just seen her a couple of times. She said she'd lied because she had received a mysterious call which warned her about the police's presence at the shop so she decided to stay quiet. The torn photo showed in fact that Miguel was in love with Paula, even though she didn't like him because she was a lesbian. Octavius mentioned having an ex-boyfriend as well and he also discovered Ximena was the victim's girlfriend, though she didn't want to come out yet. The team also found a bloodstained rag in the shop front and it contained the last clue to arrest the killer, who was in fact the barber Miguel Llanos. He said he really loved Paula, but couldn't help wanting to kill her when he confessed his feelings to her and she laughed at him and called him an old rotten ugly man. He didn't use the building's backyard as a scape route, he just climbed the wall and walked over the shop roof to escape. Judge Gonzalez sentenced him to 20 years in jail with a chance for parole in 12. Lindsey's ex-boyfriend, Orlando Edra, was discovered to be also Octavius' ex, meaning he is a bisexual. The next day it was found out that Evan had been drunk for more than one day because he had remembered Linda. He went with the player to check what El Pantera needed and what the makeup artist Ximena wanted to tell them. It was revealed that El Pantera received a letter written with invisible from Harry Clover, telling him that he'd sent him the tickets for the next soccer match. El Pantera mentioned that the Flukes were fans of the Sakura Flowers Club, founded many years ago by Eisuke Tamaoshi. The events concerning Ximena's parrot, John, turned out to be caused by Dr. Cyanide as well. John had poisoned with a dose of cyanide which wasn't lethal (this was similar to what happened after Linda Farren's case, Fishy Tastes). Dr. Cyanide called the team as they usually do after poisoning any plant/animal. They mentioned that the Farrens, the Perkins and their family were involved in some event related to the number 27111918, which had been previously spotted by Evan and the player at Linda's bar. Victim *'Paula Thomas' (Found in a barbershop with her arms bleeding) Murder Weapon *'Scissors' Killer *'Miguel Llanos' Suspects Miguel Llanos (Barber) Suspect's profile: The suspect uses cream rinse - The suspect is in contact with hair dye - The suspect uses makeup Suspect's appearance: The suspect has short hair Natasha Dakes (Hairdresser) Suspect's profile: The suspect uses cream rinse - The suspect is in contact with hair dye Suspect's appearance: - Ximena Rodeland (Beauty therapist) Suspect's profile: The suspect uses cream rinse - The suspect is in contact with hair dye - The suspect uses makeup Suspect's appearance: The suspect has short hair El Pantera (Neighbor) Suspect's profile: The suspect uses makeup Suspect's appearance: The suspect has short hair Barbara Thacks (Neighbor) Suspect's profile: The suspect uses cream rinse - The suspect is in contact with hair dye - The suspect uses makeup Suspect's appearance: - Killer's profile *The killer has short hair *The killer uses cream rinse *The killer is in contact with hair dye *The killer uses makeup *The killer has blue eyes Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1: Hairdresser of evil *Investigate Barbershop (Clues: Victim's body, Razor) *Autopsy the victim's body (18:00:00) *Examine Hair (Result: White substance) *Analyze White substance (6:00:00) *Ask the hairdresser about the murder *Examine Razor (Result: DNA) *Examine DNA (Result: Ximena Rodeland's DNA) *Have a chat with Ximena Rodeland *Talk to the barber *Investigate Garden (Clues: Bloodstained rock) *Examine Bloodstained rock (Result: Blood sample) *Analyze Blood sample (2:00:00) *Go to Chapter 2 (1 star) Chapter 2: The Flee *Interrogate El Pantera *Ask Barbara Thacks about the murder *Investigate Tree (Clues: Torn photo, Green bottle) *Examine Torn photo (Result: Photo of Paula and Miguel) *Ask Miguel about his relationship with the victim *Examine Green bottle (Result: Barcode) *Analyze Barcode (2:00:00) *Talk to Natasha about the hair dye *Investigate Backyard (Clues: Scissors) *Examine Scissors (Result: Powder) *Analyze Powder (4:00:00) *Talk to Ximena about the makup powder *Go to Chapter 3 (1 star) Chapter 3: Cut the beauty *Ask Ximena about her relationship with the victim *Investigate Backyard stairs (Clues: Makeup flask) *Examine Makeup flask (Result: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints (6:00:00) *See why Barbara used El Pantera's makeup *Ask El Pantera about the makeup flask *Investigate Seats (Clues: Bloodstained rag) *Examine Bloodstained rag (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood (8:00:00) *Arrest killer *Go to Additional Investigation (1 star) Additional Investigation: The glamourous ones *Ask Natasha what she wants *Investigate Barbershop (Clues: Broken hair straightener) *Examine Broken hair straightener (Result: Hair straightener) *Give Natasha the hair straightener (Reward: Straight red hairstyle) *Ximena needs to talk to you *Investigate Garden (Clues: Bag of seeds) *Examine Bag of seeds (Result: Stained seeds) *Examine Stained seeds (Result: Substance) *Analyze Substance (3:00:00) *Explain to Ximena what happens to her parrot (Reward: 400 XP) *See what El Pantera wants *Investigate Backyard (Clues: Faded letter) *Examine Faded letter (Result: Letter) *Examine Letter (Result: Harry Clover's handwriting) *Tell El Pantera about the tickets (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Next Case (1 star) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Townville